h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Merpeople Powers
Main Powers Hydrokinesis is the power currently possessed by Cleo Sertori, and it allows her to move water without touching it as well as expand it and mould it into different shapes. With this power a mermaid can create balls of water, blasts of levitating a ball of water]]water or even geysers strong enough to lift people off of the ground. This power has the limited potential to control water in other forms such as condensing water molecules in the air (Episode 6: Young Love) or levitating ice (Episode 26: A Twist in the Tail). A strong demonstration of this power was shown by Charlotte Watsford when she created a three headed serpent out of water and used it to attack the girls in "Episode 26: The finale". When the mermaid with this power is in the moon pool during a special planetary alignment, it is enhanced, and the mermaid can control the air currents and the wind. Hydro-Cryokinesis is the power currently possessed by Emma Gilbert, and it gives her the ability to cool water, which allows her to freeze water as well as things with moisture in or near them (as shown when she has frozen locks shut). There is a disadvantage to this power because although water can be cooled down and frozen the mermaid with this power has no control of the waters movement. This power can be used to create ice, cool down hot objects or even lower bodily temperature. It can be combined with hydrokinesis, to create a ice ball as seen in Episode 26: A Twist in the Tail. If the mermaid with this power is in the moon pool during the special planetary alignment, it is enhanced to Cryokinesis in which ice can be created without much water and blizzards can be created. Hydro-Thermokinesis is the power currently possessed by Rikki Chadwick, and it allows her to heat and boil water. This can be used to create steam, super heat objects or boiling a tidal pool]]raise bodily temperature. This is the most dangerous power of the three because, as shown in "Episode 18: Bad Moon Rising", control can easily be lost and it can create so much heat and dryness that it can even easily dehydrate people or even create fires. There is a disadvantage to this power because although water can be heated, the mermaid with this power has no control over its movement. This power can come in handy when in need of a steam cover, melting ice, or drying off quickly. If the mermaid with this power was in the moon pool during the special planetary alignment, it would be enhanced, so the owner can now control lightning, and create fire with ease. using her powers]]Gelidkinesis/Substanciakinesis - The best known person to have this power is Bella. This is the power to change water (and possibly any substance) into a jellylike compound. There is a disadvantage to this power because it makes water or drinks undrinkable. Weather Powers Aerokinesis - The power to control wind and the air currents. This is an upgraded version of Hydrokinesis, and is owned by Cleo Sertori. Cryokinesis - The power to create and control ice as well as creating blizzards and snowfalls. This is an upgraded version of Hydro-Cryokinesis and is also owned by Emma Gilbert. Pyrokinesis - The power to control fire and lightning. This power is the upgraded version of Hydro-Thermokinesis, and is owned by Rikki Chadwick. Combined Atmokinesis - This is a combined power that only Cleo Sertori, Emma Gilbert and Rikki Chadwick have shown to possess. When three mermaids (one with each power) combine their powers of (wind, snow, lighting) they have complete control of the weather. This is first seen in "Episode 1: Control. They have shown the capability to create large electrical storms.